


Rainfall

by pretty_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) Saves the Day, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Merlin, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Protective Arthur, Rain, Rescue, helpless merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pendragon/pseuds/pretty_pendragon
Summary: I am going to die, Merlin thought. He did not know where Arthur was, but silently pleaded to who or whatever was listening that Arthur would not pursue him.If he’s even alive, Merlin thought. His heart dropped to his stomach. If these brutes killed Arthur, their destinies ended here, and Albion would never come to be.Please be alive, Merlin pleaded.But don’t come for me.





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining where I am tonight and when I got back to my room I saw a post by @etherealblythe on Tumblr about a Merthur fic in the rain. Definitely not as fluffy as I wanted it to be, and lol at how I thought I could write a drabble—one shot it is! But anyway, I hope the ending makes up for the grim story line. I think I might need to give Merthur-in-the-rain another shot... Regardless, let me know what you think!

_I am going to die_ , Merlin thought. He was with Arthur on a patrol when they were ambushed by bandits, and Merlin was knocked unconscious. Now he sat, chained to a tree, with his four captors. He did not know where Arthur was, but silently pleaded to who or whatever was listening that Arthur would not pursue him. _If he’s even alive_ , Merlin thought. His heart dropped to his stomach. If these brutes killed Arthur, their destinies ended here, and Albion would never come to be. _Please be alive_ , Merlin pleaded. _But don’t come for me_.

* * *

Arthur tried to concentrate as he ripped off a piece of his tunic to tie over a gash on his arm. It wasn’t serious, and even if it was, he could only think of how to rescue Merlin.

When he and Merlin were attacked, Arthur saw Merlin knocked unconscious and carried off by the few men that managed to escape Arthur’s blade. Tying off his makeshift bandage, Arthur figured there were probably four bandits keeping Merlin hostage, undoubtedly hoping Arthur would pursue him. Well, they were right. Sheathing his sword, Arthur slowly and quietly followed the tracks Merlin’s captors left behind.

* * *

Merlin grew anxious as the leader of the small group of bandits appeared impatient. He turned to grin evilly at Merlin. “If Prince Arthur is a noble as we hear he is, he will risk his neck for anyone. Even you. What are you, his servant?”

Merlin nodded. His heart pounded.

“Well, for your sake, let’s hope he comes after you,” the man said darkly, and chuckled.

Merlin hoped Arthur would not try and rescue him. Maybe Arthur would return to Camelot first for help, so Merlin could escape on his own with magic. Merlin did not want Arthur to die and did not want Arthur to see him using magic, either.

As Merlin planned his escape in his head, one of the men hissed at his leader, “I hear something.”

Then Merlin felt a searing pain on his leg. He couldn’t help it—he screamed. His captors all chuckled quietly and drew their swords. Merlin realized he had been burnt with a white-hot metal poker that had been sitting in the fire pit. He could smell the burnt wool of his pant-leg, and something else extremely unpleasant. He was fairly certain he knew what it was.

Merlin knew he shouldn’t make more noise, for if Arthur was near, he would most certainly come after him. He groaned in pain, and thankfully one of the captors stuffed his mouth with a dirty cloth.

As his captors spread out and hid, swords at the ready, and the sound of rustling came from nearby, Merlin realized the danger Arthur was, as Merlin could not warn him. His heart raced as he saw something move in the bushes nearby, but his vision was becoming obscured due to the intense pain.

_No, stay conscious—_

* * *

Arthur’s heart dropped when he heard Merlin scream. On the verge of panic, he started running, trying to stay low to the ground, but no longer bothering to be very discrete. If Merlin was dead, every man would die. Wrought with fear and fury, Arthur ran faster.

Thunder boomed overhead as he ran. After what seemed like forever, Arthur saw smoke just a short distance away, so he stopped running, panting loudly. Quieting himself, Arthur crept up among the brush, and could see Merlin chained to a large tree, his head bent to the side, as if he were unconscious. Or dead. _No, he can’t be dead_ , Arthur thought, and, in a frenzy, he darted out from the brush.

“Merlin!” he shouted.

Merlin’s consciousness was coming and going, but he saw Arthur emerge from behind the shrubbery. He attempted to yell but was muffled by the cloth.

Arthur saw Merlin’s eyes wide with panic, and Merlin looked in all directions, hoping Arthur would understand he was in danger. Arthur turned, and with his back to Merlin, he scanned the clearing. Then four men ran out from behind the trees.

Merlin’s eyelids were so, so heavy…they closed as he heard the clang of metal on metal.

Arthur parried the first bandit’s blow, and kicked him to the stomach, turning promptly to slash the belly of his next opponent, then directed that momentum back toward the first assailant to stab him in the chest.

Drawing his sword back as fast as he could, Arthur engaged a third attacker, hoping the fourth would not run him through while he was doing so. His opponent hesitated for a moment, and Arthur seized that instant to strike at the man’s neck. Turning on his heel, Arthur faced his final attacker, his rage welling up inside him as he could see Merlin over the man’s shoulder, now seemingly unconscious. _He can’t be dead. He can’t._

Replicating Gwaine’s infamous move to disarm his opponents, Arthur took the man’s sword in his hand.

The man’s demeanor changed as he begged for his life, “Please, no—I have a family.”

Arthur, vibrating with rage, glared at the pitiful man. “Why should I spare you—” he growled through his teeth, sword at the man’s throat.

The man hesitated. “He—He’s just a servant—” the man stuttered.

With that, Arthur plunged his sword into the man’s chest.

“No,” he said as the man’s eyes widened, death upon him. “He’s more than that.”

Withdrawing his sword, Arthur ran over to Merlin.

“Merlin!” Arthur said desperately and grabbed Merlin’s face, “Merlin—?”

Arthur lightly patted Merlin’s cheek to wake him. “Merlin!” he yelled, panicked. Merlin was unresponsive. _What did they do to you_ , Arthur thought. Tears welled in his eyes. _Was he dead?_

“No, no—NO!” Arthur lamented. He felt something hot on his face. Not caring what it was, Arthur took his sword and bashed the lock of Merlin’s chains, pulling them away from his lanky body.

Hot tears continued down Arthur’s face as he took Merlin into his arms, shaking him slightly.

“Merlin!” his voice cracked.

It started to rain lightly, large droplets falling on Merlin’s eyelids.

Suddenly, Merlin’s eyes opened. He was weak, but could see Arthur, tears falling from his eyes. Or was it the rain?

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered and attempted to sit up a bit, only to feel faint.

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Merlin!” he exclaimed, and a relieved smile broke across his face. Feeling faint, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm, and Arthur grasped him firmly. Had Arthur been holding him?

“What happened—” Merlin started, but Arthur shushed him. Bringing Merlin’s face close, so close that Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath on his cheek, Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin’s.

Despite his nausea, Merlin’s heart fluttered, and his stomach turned. The kiss, warm in contrast with the cold rain that fell upon their faces, left both men speechless as they pulled away from each other slowly.

“I thought I had lost you,” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin gave a small smile. “It would take more than that to get rid of me.” He reached up and tucked a strand of Arthur’s wet, blonde hair behind his ear.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and held it close to his face.

“Never leave me,” Arthur whispered, his words nearly lost in the sound of the falling rain.

Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s face, and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss so that they were merely inches apart, Merlin breathed, “Never. I love you too much.”

Arthur’s breath hitched. Incredulous but too enamored by Merlin’s admission to question it, Arthur kissed Merlin softly again. “I love you too,” he murmured into their kiss, and wrapped his arms around Merlin, kissing him as the rain fell and fell.

* * *


End file.
